Episode 9190 (19th June 2017)
Plot Bethany wonders what Nathan said to Mary. The lady herself bursts into the Rovers and tells a furious Sarah what's happened. Craig rings DC Leigh. Nathan tells Bethany they're heading to Hull for a sailing to Belgium. Scared of his reaction, she's forced to confess that she's not got her passport. Summer admits to Billy and Todd that she's worked out that Drew is lining them up to be her guardians once he dies and she's heard good things about Billy's kindness. Robert brings a shaky Daniel into work. Nathan snaps at Bethany for her stupidity and admits to her that she's going to Belgium without him while he lays low in the UK. She gets more nervous at the situation she's got herself in. Tyrone accuses Kim of having designs on Fiz but is brought up short when Kim admits he's gay. Kevin feels uncomfortable when Dev and Erica kiss in front of him. Michelle worries about Daniel's hollow-eyed look while Robert tries to cover for him. Izzy tells Anna the truth about Faye's art show while the girl herself meets Phelan to go and pick up Seb and Nicola from the detention centre. Back at No.11, Summer overhears Todd joking about sending her to a children's home and thinks she isn't wanted. Nathan rings up a friend to arrange a false passport and grows annoyed at Bethany's questions. Billy hears that Drew has been rushed into hospital. Sarah starts to grow frantic. At the hospital a tearful Summer is told that Drew has died. Fiz is annoyed that Tyrone didn't trust her. Walking into Victoria Street, Anna is furious to see Faye hugging a newly-arrived Seb. A row breaks out which Kevin tries to calm down as Erica watches on. Faye refuses to ever return home. Norris tells a worried Mary that she did all the right things with Bethany. Erica tells Liz that she feels sorry for Kevin. Nathan pulls into a service station. When he pulls the SIM card out of Bethany's mobile to stop it being tracked, she grows even more unnerved. Geraldine Spellman, Drew's mother, arrives at the hospital to claim possession of Summer, making it clear that she disapproves of Billy's homosexuality. While Nathan makes a phone call, Bethany approaches a Mother with two children in the service station and tearfully asks her to call the police. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Kim Vaughan - Tom Shaw *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper *DC Leigh - Marie Critchley *Doctor - Christine Brennan *Geraldine Spellman - Lynne Verrall *Mother - Lucinda Sinclair *Little Girl - Daisy Leach Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Victoria Street *Jason's Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - Cardiology ward *Road *Car park *Service station Notes *The scenes at the service station were recorded at Rivington Services, near Horwich on the M61, on 10th May 2017. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary tells Sarah that Bethany has run off with Nathan; Summer hears Todd joking about sending her to a children's home; and Anna rants at Faye for disobeying her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,002,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes